1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to remote operation of instruments, and more particularly to a system and method for delivery of power over optical fiber to remote circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
In applications in which an instrument or a remote module is remote from backend equipment, communications between the instrument and the backend equipment may be conducted over optical fibers. Such an arrangement may provide improved data security, and immunity from electromagnetic interference (EMI). Power may also be provided to a remote instrument via an optical fiber. Certain instruments, such as radio frequency (RF) circuits including analog to digital converters (ADCs), however, may require power at more than one voltage, and may require more power than related art power-over-fiber systems have the capacity to provide. Thus, there is a need for a power-by-light system providing power at more than one voltage, and providing sufficient power to power an analog to digital converter and other electronic components in a remote instrument.